Principle of magic
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: A single event changed in the past brought a new age to magic, a single person surviving his discovery causing waves that will change the world forever.
1. Move 1

**Principle of magic. **

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**An :This story is extremely Au with many events changed and altered. **

* * *

Prologue.

The rain was pouring mercilessly from the dark grey clouds soaking the ground and the plants, leaving puddles all over.

Thunder striked, illuminating the interior of a beautiful mansion, standing in the middle of nowhere.

The gates of the mansion were closed shut, not a single sane person ventured outside at such a whether.

The thunder cracked again, illuminating a dark robed figure approaching the mansion.

Arriving to the gates the figure knocked with a gloved covered hand.

The figure waited for a moment before knocking again and this time the oaken doors swong open, reveling a young man his grey eyes scanning the visitor critically.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the man asked, his voice cold and aloof.

The person under the hood smiled "William Alstreim I presume?" it's voice feminine.

"Indeed, and you are?" he asked, his voice suspicious.

"My name is of little importance lord Alstreim" the woman said quietly "However if you need to refer to me as anything.. Call the the fifth magician".

Her words calm and collected as they were made the man freeze.

"T-The fifth!?" he exclaimed in surprise "Please come in milady, we better speak inside" he said moving aside as to let her pass.

The woman didn't say anything else, walking inside, her wet cloak dripping water on the polished marble floor of the mansion.

The owner didn't appear to care much, instead he closed the gates with a flick of his hands and moved in front of her.

"Please come this way" he said "We'll speak in my study" he said.

They walked up a flight of stairs and through deep corridors until they arrived in front of a heavy wooden door.

Putting his hand on the base of the door, the Alstreim let some of his prana to flow into the door which glowed for a moment before opening before the two.

Turning to the woman he smiled lightly "Please come in" he said.

The magician nodded and walked in, her eyes quickly glancing around taking every detail from the heavy oak table in the middle of the room to the few portraits of the previous heads of the family and finally to the bookcase filled as it's name siggsuggests with countless books.

She approached the table and took the seat closer to the exit, her host taking the one behind the table.

As they did the young man's relaxed demeanor vanished, replaced by a serious expression.

His hands on the table, fingers crossed he looked intensely at the hooded woman.

"So?" he asked "What brought you here?" he asked "I doubt it's my company you're seeking" his voice was emotionless, hiding his emotions.

The woman didn't take off her hood, but her mouth twitched into a thin smile.

"Indeed, although I have to point out that I find it fascinating that you believe my tale" she said.

The man smirked "I have my reasons" he said.

The woman decided not to pry deeper into the issue, instead she looked up, her eyes focusing on the man's face, her blue eyes seen through the hood.

"I won't beat around the bush" she said "I am here to offer you something.. Something that I am sure you'll really appreciate" she said quitely.

The man's expression didn't change, but his brow rose up in question.

"Oh?" he asked.

The magician smiled slightly and took something out of her cloak and put it on the table.

Carefully the man took the object and examined it closely, some kind of package wrapped carefully.

He slowly peeled the wrapping paper and stopped frozen.

There in his hands was a heavy book he knew quite well.

With trembling hands he opened the book and looked in, his breath hitched.

Instead of the numerous pages that should've been there he found a few crumbling and old pages, many looked like they were burnt.

Without a word he got up and approached the wall behind him, sweeping his hand over it.

The wall lightend up and released a hidden compartment, quickly reaching in he took a book with identical cover, only much fuller and much heavier.

Breathing in relief he put it and closed the compartment before turning to the woman.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his distress reflecting in his voice.

The woman smiled sadly.

"This mister Alstreim is your book.. Or what was left of it.. It took me so long to track the pages you see before you" she sighed "I tried to understand what happened to it.. And in my investigation I arrived back at your time" she explained.

His eyes widened "I still didn't finish the book" he said quietly "But if to track what happened to it you had to arrive back here.. Does that means it was lost in my own lifetime?" he asked, now truly distressed.

The woman nodded "More than that.. You lost your life as well" she said quietly "It was believed that whoever killed you took the book.. However now I am more inclined to believe that he simply tried to destroy your life work" she said quietly.

The man's eyes bulged "You can't be serious, why would anyone... " he trailed off before shaking his head "So you've come all the way here to this uninhibited island just to help me save my life and book?" he asked unsure.

The woman smiled lightly "Something like that" she said "Your book is filled with knowledge that is invaluable.. Even in the future" she said quietly.

That stopped him in his tracks "Wait" his voice had a weird note to it "Do you mean to tell me that no one in the future was able to discern the true nature of the aether that now fills our world and how equally powerful it is to the 'grain'?" he asked.

The woman smiled wearily.

"Unfortunately we aren't exactly in a situation we can compare the two unlike you who've seen both elements, we call the 'grain' true aether" she said quietly.

To her surprise the man burst into fits of laugh "_True aether_?" he asked his amusement twinkling in his eyes "That's the stupidest thing I heared yet" he said "After all they are not just two unrelated elements but are actually antithesis to each other".

The magician nodded in interest "Please elaborate" she asked of him.

"Well in short I theories that the grain is the element of the gods, the element that defines their being just like aether is humanity's element, which is why we humans are not really part of Gaia's reality marble" he explained "My book mostly explores the difference between the two and explaines it in simple words".

The woman nodded but said nothing.

Taking it as a cue to continue the man did not dissapoint.

"Simply put, the gods and in extension the grain is the element of constancy just like the gods are unchanged so is the element that comes from there which is why they all had a role, for example war or love and so on" he took a breath before continuing.

"Humanity on the other hand is different. We aren't defined by certain aspects but rather posses the ability to change, we strive to concur everything around us, be it other people or the world itself. Or in other words aether is the element of change. For example take fire for example, ever heard of cold fire? That's the basic idea" he smiled his eyes burning with passion.

"However it's strength is also its weaknesses, since to use more unchanged abilities will take more energy and it will be much cruder" he finished and closed his eyes.

The woman was shocked, her eyes under the hood were wide as she listened to the man's theory.

"Wow" she said "This is quite something, I wonder who is responsible for killing you? Do you have enemies?" she cupped her face with her hand.

The magus's face turned serious "While I don't know who specifically it is, I have a pretty good idea for their motives" he sighed "Those idiots calling me a heretic and a traitor" a small bitter smile spread on his face "Taking their fury on me since they can't take it on old Gil".

"Gil?" the woman asked surprised "As in Gilgamesh? What connection do you have to him?" she asked curious.

"Does it really matter?" he asked but explained nonetheless "Gil is smart I'll give you that, but he doesn't have the necessary knowledge to pull something like the end of the age of gods by himself, I had my reasons to end it and so I provided him with the knowledge and he did the deed, now I am hunted since they are too scared off the guy to do even try to challenge him" he explained before shaking his head in dismay.

"I guess that no one else thought about researching aether itself thanks to those idiots"

That really put the woman into a stupor "You!?" she asked surprised "You devised a way to end the age of gods?!" disbelief in her voice.

The man nodded wearily "Sure, it wasn't all that difficult since they were already weakened by Velbar" he confirmed.

The woman shook her head firmly, she really needed to stay on track, she'll be able to hear more about this enigma of a man after she'll save his life.

"In any case we should really think about how to save your life now" she returned the conversation back to the correct path.

The man sighed "Don't worry about it, now that I know that my life is in danger I will be able to defend myself" he said quietly before lifting his hand and snapped his fingers.

The magician felt something washing over her and extending over, possibly as far as the entire island.

"I would expect of someone in your position to be more awere and keep your guard constantly up" she said a hint of mockery in her voice.

The man just smiled "This island should be hidden to anyone, it seems I was overconfident, I won't make this mistake again" he said.

"How long will it take you to finish your book?" the woman asked.

"A few weeks I guess, are you planning on sticking around?" he asked, brow raised.

The woman smiled lightly "Sure" she smiled dazzlingly.

* * *

A young woman her hair raven black walked through the underground halls of the clock tower a small smile on her face.

She looked down to the letter in her hands and checked the directions written there.

She turned to the right and through the door and found herself in a long corridor littered with doors on both sides.

"The second last on the right, ?" she mumbled as she approached said door only to stop in her tracks.

Loud noises were coming from the door to her left and she couldn't help but stop and listen.

"Richard" came a male voice "You've really outdone yourself this time" the voice was young and calm but Rin couldn't help but shiver.

"Not only did you brake into my office and tried to steal some of my research, but you somehow managed to destroy a family heirloom, you really are incompetent" the young man said.

The woman gulped lightly but stayed in her place listening.

"Please my lord!" the other man apparently Richard begged his voice cracking "I am sorry, please have mercy!" the man begged.

"Mercy?" the younger voice spoke again "You should've thought about it before barging into my office! It's not like you don't know the rules of the clock tower" the voice halted.

"However I will give you a chance to save yourself Richard" the younger man said in a calm voice causing the girl to shiver.

But the man apparently didn't catch on to the danger he was in.

"Thank you my lord" the man said "Anything you want" relief was evident in his voice.

"Good, than meet me tomorrow at the enforcers training hall at ten sharp" the man said before his footsteps resounded and the door opened reveling him.

He was a young man of about nineteen with short black hair, his eyes as gray as storm clouds.

Noticing the girl standing in front of his office the young man smiled pleasantly.

"Good day miss, are you waiting for me?" he asked with a warm tone.

The woman shook her head "No sir" she said quietly "I was told to report to the second last on the right" she said flushing in embarrassment of being found out eavesdropping.

The man's eyes brightened in curiosity "So you're the new student Zelretch was talking about?" he asked in wonder "It is a pleasure to meet you" he said extending his hand "I am Corvus Alstreim".

Rin stopped in her tracks "A-Alstreim?" she asked "As in William Alstreim? The author of the principa Magica?" the man was a legend after all, his single book was like the Bible for magi, she herself read it a few times.

Corvus smiled "Sure, he is my ancestor" he said before he glanced at a chained watch on his belt and paled.

"Bloody hell it's late!" he exclaimed before turning to Rin "I am sorry but I have a lecture in three minutes and I have to run, how about we meet up later today? Let's say around seven pm?" he asked.

The woman nodded in understanding "Sure that sounds lovely" she said before walking to the old man of the jewels office.

And only as she entered she realized she never gave him her name.

* * *

End of chapter 1.

More detailed explanation at how exactly everything works will come in the coming chapters.


	2. second move

**Principle of magic. **

Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.

**An :**I'll be posting a short prologue soon.

Chapter 2.

* * *

Knocking lightly on the door, the Japanese girl reached for the handle and opened the door.

The room behind it was simple in its design with its white walls and a simple candelabra hanging from the wooden sealing, illuminating the room and the numerous books and trinkets thrown around.

A large window at the end of the room let in some sun light, bathing the room with its warm and gentle light.

A large desk stood in front of the window, the chair behind it had its back to the door.

Seating behind the desk, his back to her was an old man, a book in his hands as he flipped a page, a cup of steaming tea in front of him.

Rin stood in the entrance silently, awaiting the man to address her.

Another minute passed by as the man continued to read, not hinting on whether or not he was awere of the girls presence.

A small tick mark appeared on the girl's temple but she held her mouth shut, voicing none of her frustration.

Finally after a few more moments the man closed his book and turned around, surveying the girl standing in front of him with his cold red eyes.

"Ah, you've arrived" the man smiled "Good".

"Yes master" she bowed her head, missing the mischievous smile on the ancient man's face.

"Please sit down, I have a few things I want to discuss with you".

She nodded before looking around, trying to find another chair to sit in, but finding nothing.

Looking at the man, she noticed his smile and felt her temper rise up, the old goat was messing with her!

Smirking lightly, she let her prana flair and the tea cup turned into a simple wooden chair, which he lifted easily and put in front of the man before seating herself in.

The man smiled in appreciation, his red eyes lighting up a little.

"It's seems you're already familiar with the fifth section of the principa, that's makes my life easier" he said.

She scoffed "Of course I've read the book".

"I haven't meant to offend you Tohsaka, but there is a difference between reading something and practicing it, many would use something bigger to change yet you know that it matters not to magic the size of the object" he smiled.

She didn't reply, waiting for him to continue.

"You should really loosen up a bit Rin" he muttered before shaking his head "Anyway, did you get the chance to look a bit around the tower?"

She shook her head "Not yet, I hope to do it after we'll finalize my apprenticeship, however I did meet the Lord Alstreim near his office"

At the mention of the name the red eyes clouded "You should be careful around him, Corvus Alstreim is quite a dangerous man."

She waited for an elaboration but it never came, and she sighed deciding to see for herself.

"Now as for your apprenticeship, I am a pretty busy man and won't be able to train you the whole day. We'll be having study sessions in the morning but the rest of the day is free for you to do as you please" he lifted his finger to stop her from saying anything "I would suggest however to attend the different classes but this up to you".

She nodded "Any suggestions?"

"Try the theory of magic and any specific feel might interest you, maybe bounded fileds or magic conversion".

She nodded "Are we going to study today?".

The vampire shook his head "No, go get yourself ready. Familiarize yourself with the academy and get comfortable.. We will start tomorrow morning".

She nodded and got up, walking toward the door when he called her back.

"I would like my cup of tea back".

She smirked in response "In less than an hour it will reverse itself, the second section of the book, master" she said sweetly before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

The old vampire looked for a long moment at the door, a small smirk on his face.

"You aren't hopeless, not at all" he muttered before returning to his book.

* * *

Walking through the halls, Rin couldn't help but marvel at the impressive architecture, from the tall marble columns towering to the high wooden sealing, to the heavy statues of accomplished magi of old.

She turned around, trying to take in everything at once, her eyes unable to sate the hunger.

After a while of simply wondering around, she decided that it might be a fine idea to check one of the lectures.

With this in mind she started to look for a class that still didn't start, and finding that all of them have already started aside from the "advenced thaumaturgy theory" class which was about to commence in less than twenty minutes, which she spent trying to find said class.

Finally she found it, now standing in front of the double heavy doors she opened them, walking in.

She was greeted by the voice of a few dozen students, all wearing the standard black with red trims robe over their clothes.

The cathedral was still empty, the lecturer still absent and she breathed in relief, she was just in time.

Her entrance caused the entrie class to fall silent, as they turned around thinking it was the Proffesor.

Seeing it was not, most resumed their previous activities, be it reading or chatting leaving her the freedom to look around.

Scanning the classroom, she tried to find an empty sit, finding one in the far back.

Reaching it, she stopped in front of it and turning to a young woman seating right beside that place she asked her if the place was empty.

The woman turned toward her, her long auburn hair falling on her back smiled at her, showing a set of perfect teeth.

"It is vacant" the woman replied her grass green eyes shining "I am Serah Byron".

Rin bowed lightly "Tohsaka Rin" she introduced herself "It's a pleasure meeting you" she said before taking the seat.

Serah looked at her for a long moment, making the black haired girl shift uncomfortably on her sit.

"Is there anything on my face?" she asked, unsure of what the other woman wanted.

Serah shook her head "Oh it's nothing, it's just pretty unusual to see Japanese around here, is all." then as if realizing her words might sound offensive she quickly tried to explain "No offense, I didn't mean anything by it" she said hurriedly.

Rin smiled "None taken, it's indeed pretty rare and not only because Japan doesn't have all that much magi" she dissuaded the girl's worries "I am here as an apprentice to lord Zelretch".

At this the English woman jumped in surprise "You're apprentice to the second magican?!" she exclaimed her voice rising with excitement "You must be super good then!"

Rin blushed at the compliment "It's nothing" she mumbled.

The exclamation however was heared by more than just her, and when she looked around she noticed the other students looking at her.

"Oops" Serah said sheepishly looking at what she did.

A young man, his hair black and eyes brown caught her eye, and Rin wasn't able to help but wonder what he wanted.

To the Japanese relife however, before the situation could escalate the doors opened once again admitting the Proffesor.

Rin's eyes narrowed as she focused on the man, he looked familiar for some reason but she wasn't sure where from.

"Calm down everyone" the man's voice was calm and collected, his long black hair falling on his back.

Adjusting his glasses he looked at the class, his gaze stopping for a moment as he saw Tohsaka and it looked as if he was about to say something.

Instead he started his lecture, his voice steady, his explanations clear.

Seeing the confusion in the other girl's eyes, her new acquaintance whispered "This is Lord El Meloi II"

The name told her nothing, but right now she found her interest captivated by the man's lecture and so she focused on it.

When it ended The Lord walked down the cathedral, and to everyone's surprise stopped right in front of the new addition to the class.

"Tohsaka?" he asked, his tone unreadable.

Rin nodded.

"Will it be possible to talk to you?"

She nodded in response, getting up and following the man, the eyes of the rest of the class.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rin!" her new freind called to her from behind.

She turned to her and waved with a smile "Sure! See you tomorrow".

They walked out of the class and through the long now empty corridors, the class being the last one of the day, until they reached an office which the man unlocked.

"Please come in"

"Thank you" she said walking into the simple office and taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs.

Waver entered behind her, taking a seat behind a heavy table.

"You're Tokiomi's daughter aren't you?" he asked, the girl's eyes narrowing at the mention of her father's name.

"Did you know him?"

The man shook his head "Not much, I met him first time in the fourth grail war, but I do remember his servant pretty well"

This time her eyes widened "You've fought in the war?" her voice trembled "Can you tell me more about it? The only source of information I had was pretty unreliable"

The man relaxed and nodded "Indeed, but only if you tell me about your own grail war".

She nodded, a smile spreading through her features "Sure".

* * *

They met at seven zero zero near the man's office.

"It's good to see you again, I apologize for my language earlier today, as well as my rush" Corvus said lightly.

Rin nodded "It's fine" she said, looking at him wearily, her master's warning fresh in her mind.

If the man noticed anything odd about it he didn't mention it.

"Well, would you like me to show you a little bit around the tower? I doubt you had enough time to see all of it"

"That would be appreciated" she said.

They walked in silence, observing each other carefully.

Finally the man broke the silence "I've talked with the old vampire, he has a very high opinion of you".

"He does? You seem to be familiar with my master"

He smiled "Yeah, I was a bit younger than you are now when I asked him for apprenticeship.. I was rejected of course" a small bitter smile flashing through his features.

"I didn't know that" she said quietly.

They returned to walking in silence for a while, aside from small commentaries from the Alstreim about where they were or about a particular art piece or another.

Finally they reached the entrance and the man stopped, turning toward her "Actually, the reason I asked you to meet with me today is not for this".

She raised her brow.

"I was asked to formally invite you to the inner circle of the clock tower, if you are interested you are to come to the library tomorrow at nine pm."

Her eyes widened in surprise "Wait just a moment... What are you talking about? What is the inner circle? Why me?"

"You'll get all the answers tomorrow, and as for why I think that someone who not only survived a grail war but also caught the eye of the second magican himself is more than deserved the invitation" he finished.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a few more things to do. I hope to see you there tomorrow, I believe there is much both sides can benefit" he smiled at her "Have a pleasant night" he said before turning around and walking back toward his office, leaving the girl gaping.

After a moment she shook her head, and turned around walking out of the building her mind mulling through all the information and experiences she had today, and as she thought about the offer she couldn't help but be reminded of the warning her master gave her.

"Be careful, Corvus Alstreim is a dangerous man".

* * *

End of chapter 2.


	3. Third move

**Principle of magic.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Walking into the clock tower the next day, Rin couldn't help but yawn.

She was tired, and it was all the fault of Alstreim and his invitation from the last night.

What the hell was the clock tower inner circle? And what exactly did they want with her? She also couldn't put the warning of the old man about the the Alstreim.

With these thoughts circling through her mind she wasn't able to fall asleep until quite late.

She walked through the corridors, stiffling another yawn when a hand was layed on her shoulder.

Turning around she was greeted by the grinning face of Serah Brown.

"Good morning Tohsaka san " the girl smiled dazzlingly, the foreign word sounding unnatural in her British accent.

"Morning Serah" the Japanese replied, a small smile creeping on her face "Didn't expect to hear a Japanese term from anyone here".

The girl winked "Thought you might appreciate something familiar" she replied "Though I have to admit it sounds weird on my tounge".

Rin smiled "Thank you Serah" she said warmly "I really appreciate it" and she really did, this was quite thoughtful of the girl "But you don't have to force yourself"

Serah winked at her "Anyway" she clapped the other girl on the back "I heared Corvus Alstreim is fighting someone in the enforcers training hall" her eyes were shining "Come, this is going to be a sight to behold"

The name Richard jumped to the forefront of Rin's mind, the conversation she heared the previous day.

She looked at the her watch, the time was 09:45.

The warning the old man of the jewels gave her poped up once again in her head.

Deciding she would go and see what the man was capable of, this might gave her some insight into him.

Nodding at her freind "Let's go" she said.

Serah smiled brightly "Good, let's go!" and with that she caught the Japanese's hand and dragged her with her.

Arriving in front of the training hall, Tohsaka couldn't help but stop and gap at the structure.

She expected it to be something resembling a military facility , intimidating and impenetrable.

Instead what she saw was a structure that was more of a palace than a fortress, the walls were adorned with blue and light blue marbles, carefully put in such a way that they resembled the sea moving.

It looked so real that for a moment she was sure she stood in front of the real thing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the British girl commented "But don't let the appearance fool you, the amount of bounded fileds this place posses makes it more impenetrable than even the mightiest of fortress, rumor has it that some of them were created by the fifth magican. And this without even mentioning the people inside, these enforcers mean business".

Rin listened attentively, Serah knew a lot and she would damned if she would let the opportunity to learn new information slip by her.

Finally the arrived at the entrance, a pair of beautiful wooden gates with the sigil of the clock tower emblazoned on them swung open automatically as they approached it.

Serah dragged her through the corridors until they reached another pair of gates which were already wide open.

The room inside was spacious, marble columns sprouting from the ground and reaching the sealing, the wooden walls made of Bocote and the black and white marble floor gave the room a feeling of majesty and power.

The room was filled with chatter as the countless people stood around, chatting excitedly.

Among them Rin was able to spot some of the faculty members, and even Lorelei Barthomeloi, the queen of the clock tower.

The people standing created a ring around the two people in the middle.

"Well Richard" Corvus said his eyes focused on the man in front of him "I am glad to see you didn't try to run away".

Moving closer, apologizing all the way, Rin had the chance to see the other man's face.

He was a handsome middle aged man, his platinum hair was scattered in waves around his head , a small goaty adorned his face.

His eyes were sea blue, and Tohsaka had no doubt that he had many admirers.

But right now his eyes were shining furiously, like a volcano about to erupt.

"As if I had any other choice!" his voice was shaking with fury "I don't know how you did that, but you somehow put me under a geas without my consent!" his hands and body were shaking.

Rin couldn't help but gap at that.

"Without his consent? That shouldn't even be possible" she thought, the old man was right.. Who knows what kind of other tricks the Alstreim has under his sleeve.

Corvus didn't smile, nor did scowl, his face staying the cold indifference he had before that.

"One needs to be careful with one's words Richard , you have no one to blame but yourself" he sighed "Anyway, as I told you yesterday, I am going to give you one chance to survive this" he narrowed his eyes "You will fight me to the death, and should you win you will be forgiven both for your transgressions and for killing me"

A small cruel smile appeared on the older man's handsome face "You're a sick bastard you know?" he asked voice filled with venom. "But anyway I accept your conditions, I will crush you like the nothing that you are".

Rin had to wonder at the change of attitude the man had from how he spoke yesterday.

Corvus turned to his right where a man, wearing the standard enforcers uniform, his left eye hidden by a long brown bang.

"Edwin"

The man nodded.

"The duel is sanctioned and approved by both sides" he said before returning to his previous place, bored once again.

Corvus barely had the chance to turn around when the very air turned into fire, flying toward him.

Expecting the flames to be turned into something else and sent back at him Richard caused the floor to turn into a barrier.

To his surprise, Corvus didn't move, the fire vanishing as they came into contact with him.

A second later the barrier the other magus created vanished as well, leaving the man in shock.

Quickly coming out of it, he attempted to cast something, or at least that's what it looked like to Tohsaka, but nothing came out.

Corvus stepped closer to the man, his steps echoing in the stunned to silence room.

With each step he took, the older magus took a step back his confidence evaporating.

Narrowing her eyes, Rin tried to understand what happened.

It was as if the very prana was tampered with.. But this shouldn't really be possible.

Corvus was but a few steps from the older man, his face still the bored expression it had earlier.

"Impossible" Richard stammered "You are nothing! But a defect! How can you do anything like that?" his voice was shaking but now with fear rather than fury.

Corvus didn't reply, the air in front of him shimmering turning into a long sharp icicle.

The blonde could do nothing as he saw his death approaching quickly.

He closed his eyes, just like most of the people around him.

The icicle was an inch away when the doors opened and a voice boomed.

"Stop! That's enough!"

The icicle stopped before vanishing, the Alstreim turning around to the source of the voice followed by everyone, including Rin.

Releasing his breath, Richard fell to his knees in relief.

In the door stood a young man, his eyes brown and hair long and black came in, a worried look on his face.

She recognized him as the boy from her class, the one who looked up in interest when he heard who she is.

"That's enough " the man said again "There is no need to go that far".

Corvus nodded "As you wish my lord" he replied, with no malice.

The arrival walked toward the blonde magus and kneeled near him "Are you alright?".

The man was still breathing heavily but nodded "I am unharmed, thank you lord Alstreim" he replied.

Nodding, the newcomer extended his hand, helping him up "While I did just save your life, I suggest you be more careful in the future, destroying an important heirloom is a pretty grave offense" he said but there was no malice or anger in his voice.

The man nodded "Of course my lord" he replied respectfully.

Standing where she was, Rin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, something did not add up.

The newcomer was obviously the younger of the two, yet Corvus called him his lord and deffered to his judgment.

Corvus turned around and walked toward the exit, causing the crowd to part before him like the red sea before Moses.

A few moments later, the crowd began to dispres and Rin found herself walking with the stream of people talking excitedly about the short duel, if it could even be called that.

A hand on her shoulder, and her freind, her eyes bright with excitement started to walk beside her.

"It was amazing wasn't it?" Serah spoke excitedly "I mean, it was quite short but it amazing nonetheless! First how Corvus Alstreim crushed the man with that freaky stuff... I wonder how he did that" she paused for a moment before resuming "And then, Richard, that oaf actually had the nerves to point something so embarrassing about the older Alstreim. And finally when Julius came in, it's the lord Alstreim by the way" she told the Japanese who looked at her amused "I should totally introduce you! He is in our class.. You'll attend today right?".

Rin smiled wearily "You really should learn to take a breath Serah".

The girl mock pouted before winking "I am told that a lot" she admitted.

"I have no doubt" Rin said, amused "As for your question, I doubt I'll be attending any classes in the morning. I have my lessons with Zelretch scheduled then, however I will be joining some classes after".

"Great!" the brown haired girl said "Then I'll introduce you to Julius, you'll like him, he is nice".

Seeing an opportunity Rin decided to try and get an answer for at least a single question.

"Say Serah" she started "Julius Alstreim is the younger between the two right? How come he is the lord Alstreim rather than the older one? Are they cousins or something?"

"Ah" the other woman shook her head "No, they are actually brothers. I am not really sure myself why, but the fact is that it's Julius who is the lord Alstreim. There are rumors of course, but I wouldn't know for certain".

Rin nodded before casting a glance to the clock on top of the building.

"I have to go now Serah, my lesson with lord Zelretch starts in a fifteen minutes"

Said woman nodded in understanding "Good luck! How about we meet at lunch in the cafeteria?"

Rin smiled widely "Sounds great, see you later then" she said as she departed.

"Bye, see you at lunch" Serah called from behind her.

The rest of the way Rin had a small smile on her face, a smile that endured even as she walked into the old vampire's office.

* * *

Seating in his office, Corvus slowly sipped from a steaming cup of tea, his attention on a a small book open in front of him.

A soft knock on the door before it opened, and a Julius Alstreim walked in.

Looking up, Corvus nodded in greeting to his younger brother before shifting his attention back to his book.

"Corvus" the younger man said, trying to get the older one's attention.

Corvus looked up once again from the book, the porcelain cup half way to his mouth.

"Is there something you want Julius?" he asked his eyebrow raised.

Julius sighed, he knew his brother was cross with him when he used his full name.

"I - I came to apologize, for today"

"It's fine" the older brother said with a sigh "You always were like that Julie, soft hearted even to your enemies" putting the cup back on the table he lifted a finger "However, I would appreciate it if you won't interfere with what I am doing next time, if I decided to kill someone you know it isn't just because he destroyed a heirloom, even if another family would have his life ended for much less".

Julius nodded "I know Corvus, and I am sorry about it. But I couldn't watch you kill someone so brazingly".

Corvus lifted his hand "It doesn't matter, just forget about it, instead better come drink a cup of tea with me, it's might not be up to your standard but it's pretty good nonetheless".

Julius smiled "Sure thing" he said taking a seat in front of his brother.

A few moments later, and a steaming cup of tea was in front him as well.

Carefully, he took the cup in his hands and took a careful sip out of it, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the hot liquid.

"Well? How is it?" the older sibling asked.

Julius opened his eyes "It's good!"

* * *

Walking into the old man's office, Tohsaka was gritted by the sight of the old man playing with a rubikcube, his red eyes narrowed in concentration.

Without looking up the old man started to address her.

"It seems you went to see the beating in the training hall" he said "Any specific reason?"

"You've warned me about the older Alstreim, I wanted to see personally what he is capable of"

The man nodded in approval "And what conclusions were you able to draw?".

"The man is.. I don't know if I would call him dangerous, more of an enigma I guess. I don't have enough data about him" she said.

The man finally looked up.

"Then I guess you'll have more opportunities to learn about how secrets after you join the inner circle" he said a small smile playing on his face.

Rin sighed "I should've guessed that you are a member as well. Will you tell me anything more about them?"

The man shook his head "No, you'll just have to join and see for yourself" he told her.

Nodding in resignation the Tohsaka took a sit opposite her mentor.

"So what are we going to study today?" she asked.

"We will start by studying techniques to strengthen your mind before getting a little bit into the theory of the second magic." he closed his eyes for a moment, a yawn escaping his mouth.

Opening them, he got up.

"The first technique we will cover is the 'memory partition'"

* * *

Standing in front of the library, Rin Tohsaka took a deep breath, stilling herself.

Her decision was made, she was going to join the inner circle, she was too curious not to.

Releasing her breath she took another step forward.

And opened the heavy double doors.

* * *

End of chapter 3.

**An : Just wanted to say that I have this story with all its details already planned with only a few small things left to iron out. My schedule is a bit tight so updates will be pretty slow.****Alexander out.**


	4. Fourth move

**Principle of magic.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series.**

**An : it's been a while since I updated... Sorry about that but my studies occupy most of my time.**

**On another note, I noticed that I misspelled the name Serah Brown and wrote Serah Byron**..** autocorrect **

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

The library was brightly lit, the chandeliers spreading warm glow which washed over the endless raws of bookcases, the light gently caressing the covers of the ancient books.

Due to the relatively late hour the library was nearly empty of people, though here and there a student was seating, reading a book or writing something.

The smell of old books reached her and she couldn't help but take a deep breath, enjoying it.

Taking a cursor glance around, she tried to find the older Alstreim.

Unable to locate him at first , she started to walk between the raws of shelves, turning left and right between the maze like design of the room when she found him.

Seating in the corner of the library, his back to a window he was focused on a notebook in front of him, a few books and a number of small stacks of documents were placed on the table as well.

Looking around, she tried to see if there was anyone else around, somone who perhaps could be another member of the 'inner circle' but no one jumped to her eye.

"Oh" she heard the man's startled voice as he looked up "Tohsaka, good evening" he said his voice returning to his default bored tone.

"Good evening" she replied back, her eyes still darting around trying to find the other members of the group.

"Looking for someone?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Umm" she started but didn't have a chance to say anything before a smile broke through the man's usually cold demeanor.

"You won't find anyone else of the group here, you don't expect us to be meeting in the library now do you ?"

Rin blushed, embarrassed.

A small stack of papers was thrown toward her, catching them she skimmed through the first page.

"Is that a contract?" she asked, her nostrils flaring in amusement.

He nodded "Indeed, a geias contract. So be sure not to sign it before you're sure you want to".

"And _this _is all I must do before I can join?".

Another nod "I hope you didn't expect any kind of archaic ritual or something" he shook his head in amusement "Anyway, read through it and then decide whether you're interested. I'll be finished in a few minutes" he said returning to his work.

Taking her time, Rin read carefully every paragraph of the document, she couldn't help but feel dissapointment with how _mundane _it was.

It looked just like a normal work contract with all the normal details the only difference being the clause of secrecy.

Deciding she had nothing to lose by signing it, Rin took one of the pens scattered on the table and signed her name in English.

A few moments later the older magus closed the books and after organizing the papers he returned his attention to her.

Taking the papers from her he looked over her signature.

"Good" he said "Come now, we have some distance to cover".

Nodding, she followed him out of the library and out of the clock tower where not far from the entrance a blue 'Ford' was parked.

Lifting her brow at the relatively humble vehicle she looked over the man, trying to assess him.

Opening the back door he motioned her to get in.

Just before he closed the door he turned to her.

"I have better things to throw my money on then cars" he said before taking the driver seat, and turning on the engine on he turned around.

"Please fasten your seatbelt, it's not very far but I have no intention of being stopped by an officer" he said before turning his face back, his leg pressing the gas pedal.

The first minutes they drove in silence, until the man broke it.

"If you're wondering why isn't the workshop in the clock tower itself, the answer lies in the fact that the inner circle is actually more than just a group of people from the clock tower".

Rin nodded to indicate she was listening.

"The proper name is the magi association's inner circle, rather than the clock tower's. The organization have existed long before the division happend and many of our members belong to the Atlas Institute, which is why the workshop is located elsewhere".

Rin looked at him with sudden interest "Does that mean that you have members from the wondering sea?" she asked, curious to know whether or not this group had connection to the most mysterious branch of the magi association.

To her surprise hid eyes narrowed at the mention of the group, before he shook his head.

"No we don't" he muttered before turning to face her "I am not supposed to tell you that just yet but if you can keep a secret than I can tell you.. So what say you ? Can you keep a secret?"

Curious but making sure it won't be obvious, she just continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

He smiled lightly "You probably know the story about my venerable ancestor, how he was saved by the fifth?" seeing her nod he continued "There had always been people who wanted the age of gods to continue, people who would destroy humanity if it meant they would be able to delve deeper into the realm of powers outside humanity" his voice turned ice cold "These people never vanished, the same people who tried to end our line, the same people who would have preferred that humanity will stay under the hills of the so called gods".

The sky darkened and rain started to pour down, the drops falling on the car, hitting the windows.

For a long moment the older magus stayed silent, his eyes lingering into the horizon.

Finally he continued "Knowing that, one of my ancestors with the help of the fifth created the first incarnation of the magi association. 'The gathering' they called it, a group dedicated to the monitoring of magecraft and the magi. Generally the group did not interfere with the actions of magi unless said magi endangered the secret of the moonlit world, this was the first incarnation of the sealing designation we know today".

Tohsaka set there, her interest nearly spelled on her face.

Clearly enjoying the attention Corvus smiled "Anyway, it took many years but the 'gathering' evolved into the magi association, and now they become an institution dedicated to the deeper study of magecraft."

"So this inner circle... It's the remnants of the 'gathering'?" she asked.

He nodded "Indeed, the gathering always held the most prominent families including the Alstreim, Barthomeloi, Animusphere and many others, and even then only the heirs to the great families were allowed to join, while anyone outside of this group needed to get an invitation. This way the group stayed the greatest power inside of the magi association. Joining the group offers a large variety of benefits, from resources to access to some of the most obscure knowledge of the magi association" he flashed her a smile "And now you've been invited as well, you can be proud of yourself" he said.

The next ten minutes Rin stayed silent digesting the information she was given before addressing the man.

"While it's all interesting, I am kinda confused why would the inner circle care if someone tries to bring the age of gods back? It's not like they do any harm"

For a long moment she got no reply, but finally after they passed another red light the car slowed down and went into an underground parking lot.

"Tell me Tohsaka, what do you think will happen if the so called gods will return now?" his voice was strained "You do realize that it's not only them that will return do you? The phantasmal beasts, the monsters... How would humanity survive this? Sure the magi association would survive, sure we would be able to fight them back.. But at what cost? How many millions will die?" he sighed, parking the car and turning the engine off.

He turned around "Perhaps he was wrong to end the age of gods , my ancestor was a selfish person. But now after all is said and done it's too dangerous to let them try and return it" with that he walked out of the car, opening the door for her to exit as well.

They walked through what looked like any parking lot she ever saw in her life, until they reached a far away door.

To her it looked like people didn't even notice it was there.

Noticing her reaction he explained "A bounded filed, those who shouldn't know about this place would find it very difficult to find it".

His hand reached the handle which glowed for a moment before opening itself.

They walked through a long brightly lit tunnel, with murals depicting different scenes from the history of humanity.

He walked quickly, leaving her not enough time to examine them carefully, but she promised herself to examine them carefully at a later date.

They stopped a heavy set of wooden doors, with an engraving of a pentagram above a tree.

The door opened easily, letting the two of them into a vast rotunda, with over a hundred doors all around it.

Greek columns surrounded them, marble floors and velvet curtains, majestic carvings and paintings.

The rotunda was lit as if by daylight, the light felt natural, which confused her, but also gave her a taste of what she was going to encounter here.

She couldn't help but feel the excitement rise in her, her dream of truly becoming a great magus felt closer than ever.

"Welcome Rin Tohsaka to the workshop of the inner circle of the magi association" he said with gusto "I hope you will be able to utilize the resources here to the advantage of humanity"

She smiled her eyes lighting up.

"Now, I'll give you a few basic rules before you will be free to tour of the place. Listen carefully because they are important".

She nodded again.

"Every member has a workshop where they work on their stuff, you are in no case to enter another member's workshop. There is a bigger central workshop where all joint research takes place, this one is open for all. Secondly ; all research done in the central workshop is to be submitted to the archives and storage respectively. All work done in your personal workplace is not under this law. And lastly ; as your guide if you have any questions you can ask me, however you can ask the others if you need help as well".

His shoulder relaxed "That's all, as well what you sign in the contract, now I need to grab something from my workshop, so feel free to familiarize yourself with the place.

Your personal workshop is located through here " he said pointing at one of the doors "You won't miss it, it has your name on it. Or if you want, you can wait here for a few minutes until I'll return and I'll take you there personally".

"Thanks" she said "But I think I will familiarize myself with the place" she said. She was still wary of him after all.

He nodded "Very well then, enjoy your evening" he said before turning toward the same door he showed her and vanishing behind it.

"So his workshop is that way as well" she thought "Good to know".

Deciding to first familiarize herself with the place before seeing her workshop she took toward a random direction.

* * *

She stood rooted to her place, her eyes wide as she took in the massive library she stood in front of.

Compared to it, the library in the tower looked like a small bookshelf.

There were hundreds upon hundreds of bookshelves, filled with manuscripts as old as thousands of years, with others filled with thousands books.

"This must be heaven" she muttered to herself.

A soft chuckle from her right caught her attention.

A woman was seating there, her long blonde hair flowing on her back, her eyes like glowing embers.

"A heaven indeed" the unknown woman said, smiling at her lightly as she walked toward her.

Rin couldn't help but feel jealous at the regal walk of the woman, it looked like she glided rather than walked.

"You must be Tohsaka Rin" the woman said "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Elizabeth Ainsworth".

Rin bowed lightly "It is a pleasure".

The woman walked around her, carefully inspecting her, Rin couldn't help but feel unnerved by the look she got from the woman.

"Hmm, no offense miss Tohsaka but I wonder what caused Alstreim to insist you would be invited to join".

This caused the Japanese to freeze "Lord Alstreim Insisted?" she asked, dread filling her.. What did the man want from her?

"So you didn't know?" the woman said sympathetically "If you need any help, you are welcome to come and find me.. I am usually either here or in my workshop.. Feel free to knock there" the woman said pleasently.

Rin nodded respectively "Thank you lady Ainsworth".

The woman flashed her another smile "I'll give you an advice, you should be wary of the elder Alstreim.. People like him.." she shook her head not finishing the sentence.

"Have a pleasant night" she said before leaving the room, leaving a worried magus behind.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, on the other side of the shelves a young man stood, listening to the conversation.

His eyes narrowed, and a dark almost morbid grimace appeared on his face.

* * *

End of chapter.


	5. Fifth move

**Principle of magic.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own the fate series. **

**An : I apologize for the delay, but I had a few exams to take care of.**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

The well oiled door opened silently, the young man walking through it took off his shoes, his legs sinking into the comfortable carpet.

Putting on a pair of comfortable sleepers, he walked through the long corridor, turning left he opened the heavy double doors, a smile spreading on his face as he noticed the person seating behind the table, calmly drinking tea, a small book opened in front of him.

"Corvus " the teen said turning his attention, a matching smile on his face "I prepared us tea".

The older brother smiled gratefully, taking a seat behind the heavy wooden table.

Pouring himself a steaming cup of tea he sipped lightly, closing his eyes as he savored the warm liquid.

"Reading the lord of the rings again?" he asked his younger brother Hsu gaze on the book "which time is it now?"

The teen nodded "The twelfth time, J. R. R. Tolkien is one of the greatest writers ever"

Corvus smiled lightly, shaking his head.

The door opened yet again, and a man in a black tuxedo walked in, his black hair stricken with silver here and there.

"I hope the tea is to your satisfaction" he said with a small bow.

"It's great as always Maximilian" Julius replied.

"My pleasure my lord" the man smiled "Is there anything you desire sir?"

Corvus took a glance at the watch behind him "I would appreciate a dinner" he replied , putting the cup back on the table.

"As you wish sir," the man replied before leaving the room, closing the heavy doors behind him.

They drunk the tea in silence, the howling of the wind outside was the only noise in the room.

Finally Julius put the cup back, his eyes turning to his older brother.

"I really don't get you Corvus" the younger man said with a small shake of his head "I know why you're helping Tohsaka, but aren't you afraid it will hurt you in the end?"

Corvus put his own cup back, his gaze running over the paintings of their ancestors before stopping on his younger brother.

"It would be a shame, but this is my decision".

Julius looked fondly at his older brother "Sometimes I wonder how can someone like you survive in the clock tower" he shook his head.

Taking a sip from his tea his eyes focused on the book in front of him "Don't you think it would've been better has the age of gods continued? Wonders like Tir Na Nog would've existed, a place with no death or pain" he smiled wistfully.

Corvus on the other hand had a completely opposite reaction, his eyes narrowed as a flash of anger went through them.

"Julie" his voice was strained, the cup in his hand nearly cracking "Don't you even go there".

The younger man was quick to appease his brother "Don't take it seriously Corvus, I was just talking hypothetically"

Corvus sighed but did didn't have a chance to reply before the doors opened and the butler walked in with their dinner.

* * *

Her eyes ran over the text time and time again. From time to time she would pick up another document, a frown appearing on her face.

Rin sighed, her eyes turning for a moment from the papers in front of her, checking the time.

Ten past eight.

With a sigh she looked back at the documents, her frown deepening.

She had four stacks on the table, each labeled under a different name, each containing information she was able to dig on the four people she was currently investigating.

She smiled at the thought of the effort it took her to get all this information, and more importantly making sure no one will suspect what she was doing.

They clearly underestimated her, and that means her meek act worked perfectly.

A moment later her smile turned into a scowl, she hated acting weak and while it was useful in the beginning now it was just getting annoying.

Her eyes turned back to the papers, the faster she will deal with the problem that caused her to compile all of this, the faster she could drop the act.

Namely, one Corvus Alstreim and the whatever it was that surrounded him.

She couldn't let her guard down around anyone, not as long as she will know for a fact what exactly it was that the man wanted from her.

If she wasn't so worried that the man had some plan that might end up putting her in danger she might have felt grateful to the man who singlehandedly insisted in her joining the place with the greatest opportunity for her, a place filled with so much obscure knowledge and the place where all the true important decisions in the clock tower were decided.

Unfortunately, this same reason was what raised her suspicion of him.

It made no sense, why would he do all that for her? A person he never met before?

This coupled with the warning from both her master and Ainsworth left her with no other choice but to continue her acting.

However she was not naive enough to believe that the old man and Ainsworth didn't have their own agenda her, which was why two of the piles of papers had their names on them respectively.

Which was exactly why she couldn't help but frown as she couldn't find anything that the second and Ainsworth had in common, moreover the old man had what looked like good relationship with the eldest Alstreim while the Ainsworth did not.

She was missing something, and this annoyed her to no end.

She looked over the Ainsworth file.

**Name :Elizabeth Ainsworth.**

**Age : 34**

**Specialization : Ainsworth family magic, Flash air.**

**Notable points : Elizabeth is not the current head of Ainsworth, instead she is a proxy.**

**Elizabeth Ainsworth is Religious.**

*****

After that came a long list of preferences and habits.

The second stack, the one with Zelretch name's on it was much shorter, with only so much information available on the enigmatic second magican.

The third had the name Julius Alstreim on it, but if she was honest it proved next to useless to her, as aside from the fact that the boy was her age and was born with a large amount and high quality circuits and also being the head of the Alstreim family, there was nothing useful there.

Her eyes turned to the final stack, the one labeled Corvus Alstreim.

It was here that she was able to gather the most important and relevant information.

*****

**Name : Corvus Augustus Alstreim.**

**Age : 21**

**Specialization : Runes (?)**

**Point of interest : Corvus is rumored to have been born with low quality and quantity of magical circuits, "this" the rumor claims "Is the reason the eldest Alstreim is not the heir to the Alstreim family".**

**Corvus Alstreim is also the man in charge of commanding the conflict against the 'Orthodox' groups.**

The rest of the pages detailed the man's habits and preferences, schedule and notable achievements, as well as other rumors.

Rin sighed in frustration, she wrote pages worth of information and yet she was still not any closer to anything that would reveal what exactly did the eldest Alstreim wanted nor his rivalry with the Ainsworth

Looking again at the clock she heaved a sigh before getting up from the chair, stacking all the files before placing them back inside of a hidden compartment within her workshop, with the countless other files on nearly every possible person in the clock tower.

A small smile appeared on her face as she left the room and walked toward the room two doors from her own, softly knocking on it, a small paper clenched in her other hand.

The door opened by itself a moment later, and she found herself within the workshop of eldest Alstreim.

The first thing she felt upon entering was the intense heat all around her.

For a moment she thought the room was on fire before spotting the man himself standing in front of a weird thing that looked like cross between a forge and an oven.

Incidentally, the intense heat was apperantly coming from the device, as was evident by the red face that turned toward her, a smile spread on his face.

"Good evening miss Tohsaka, I see you've got my memo" he said pointing at the small paper clutched in her hand "Thank you for coming" he said before closing the lid on the device and Rin breathed in relief as the hit vanished as if it never existed.

Now she had the chance to inspect the room itself and she was surprised at how spartan it was.

This entire room looked like a forge rather than a magical workshop, with hammers and metal chunks spread around and a few blades and trinkets like rings and amulets carefully placed.

She could feel the magic coming from them even without seeing the runes engraved.

"Mystic codes" she said understanding.

"Indeed, welcome to my workshop. The place where the of the finest weapons and tool for magi are made" he said with a hint of pride.

"While it's all very interesting" she said impatiently "I am sure you didn't ask me to come just to show of your abilities now did you?"

He shook his head "No, you're right. Please fallow me to my office" he said pointing to a door that Rin could swear wasn't there before.

Carefully following him she walked into the room.

It was a moderate yellow large room, filled to the brim with shelves upon shelves of books, which surprisingly had nothing to do with runes, instead focusing on the mind and soul.

_'note to self, Runes might not be his primary focus' _she thought to herself inwardly frowning, surely he knew she might deduce that.. Was he trying to play her?

Seemingly not noticing her hesitation he moved toward a large table in the middle of the room covered by a huge map of the United Kingdom with another larger map of the world hanging on the wall, with multitude of small sign all over them.

When he turned around, his easy going smile vanished, replaced by a stern face.

"Miss Tohsaka, I do not know if you know, but part of my duties here in the inner circle is to take care of the unsavory elements who are trying to undermine the safety of the world" he turned around his finger moving toward a certain dot on the map of the UK.

"We were finally been able to track a particular group which we were hunting for more than a year now, and they are exactly here" he pointed at the dot before turning toward her once again "It is a tradition to take the newest member on a hunt to give them a taste of something they might need to do in the future"

Rin wasn't stupid, she understood what he meant, she wasn't scared.. She fought heros of old.. What are some magi in comparison?

"When?" she asked.

The man smiled satisfied "Get yourself ready, we will move tomorrow at nine o'clock from here, don't be late" he said.

"Any tips?"

He nodded "This is why you're here right now" he said pointing at a stack of papers which she could swear wasn't there before.

She nodded wearily, she didn't know how she felt about it, but right now she couldn't defy him.. Not yet at least.

* * *

An : I hope you enjoyed how I wrote Rin here.


End file.
